Wicked Games
by SweetMelody16
Summary: The story takes place in Helsinki, Finland. Romance story focused around Ville Valo, the lead singer of H.I.M.
1. Chapter 1

For the first time in a few weeks you had finally gotten the chance to enjoy the comfort of your own bed for a full nights rest with nothing to do the next morning. The past few weeks you had been busy with your mother on the other side of Helsinki, staying with her while she recovered from her heart surgery she had earlier in the month. Though as exhausted as you were, you still couldn't fall asleep. You tried reading a book, watching TV, listening to music, bumming around on the internet, everything and anything to make you start yawning and allow sleep to kick in and force you into bed. You finally just gave up and walked to the bathroom and pulled out a white little bottle and spilled two of the tiny pills to help you finally sleep. You sighed and went back to your bedroom and laid down in your bed, snuggling yourself deep under the blankets. You felt your eyelids softly close before your world was engulfed in darkness.

For a few precious hours you were sound asleep, well until you heard loud banging coming from outside your apartment across the hall. You groaned and held your hand to your head and turned on your lamp light. You knew exactly who it was making all the clatter in the hall; you shook your head and pulled yourself out of bed, grabbing your robe as you left your bedroom. You pulled a blanket and pillow out of the hall closet and threw them on to the couch in the sitting room. You turned on the side table lamp and spied through the peep hole on the door. You sighed and opened up your door to find a very drunken neighbor, sitting down on the floor against his door.

'Once again the routine begins,' you sighed and helped him up and into your apartment.

He leaned a lot of his weight on you as you led him to the couch. He murmured and small thanks and sat down, holding his head in his hands.

'I'll go get you something for your head to help you sleep, stay put,' you said and got up, closed the door to the apartment and went to the bathroom, grabbed what you needed and went to the kitchen and retrieved a glass of water.

'Take and drink,' you ordered as you held out your hand out with the two pills for him and holding the glass of water in the other.

He nodded and did what you told him to do. You knew he was in no state to even comprehend half the things you were probably saying and probably won't even remember in the morning how he ended up on your couch, for the thousandth time since you've known him. You didn't mind taking care of him, he was never mean to you, but he never really talked to you outside of the apartment building, sometimes you wondered if he even would recognize you on the street when he was actually in town. You looked down at him, right into his drunken emerald green eyes and couldn't help but sigh.

'What am I ever going to do with you,' you said and shook your head.

He gave you a half drunken smile and yawned.

You fluffed the pillow and put it at the end of the couch and unfolded the blanket. He slowly took off his shoes the best he could, leaving them on the floor below him, and situated slowly on the couch, laying his head down on the pillow, eyes closing almost instantly. You rested the blanket on top of him and looked at him with a small smile, shaking your head side to side slightly. You picked up the empty glass of water and brought it back into the kitchen and set it down in the sink to be washed in the morning. You turned off the kitchen light and the light on the side table lamp. You double checked to make sure the apartment door was locked and went back to your room with a yawn. You slipped yourself back into bed for the evening and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came swiftly and almost quietly. It didn't take long for you to register the sound of what the noises were that were coming from your hall bath. You sighed and got yourself out of bed, slipping your robe on and making your way to the kitchen to mix up the one drink you have learned over the years that cures hangovers. You were never much of a drinker yourself, though you had gotten pretty wasted a few times, your cousin sent you the recipe to help with even the nastiest of hangovers for the morning after. You threw everything together and mixed it up; making sure everything was the proper measurement. You started a fresh pot of coffee for yourself before exiting the kitchen with the shake and a towel both in hand. You waited outside the bathroom door for a few minutes until you heard the noises stop and the toilet flush for the last time. You waited for him to slowly open the door before handing him a towel and the glass with the drink in it. You gave him a hopeful smile.

'This should help,' you said softly and went back to the kitchen to get something for the headache you were 100 sure he had with the hangover.

He quietly followed you in to the kitchen and sat down at the table. 'Why do you do this for me every time,' he asked quietly.

'Do what every time,' you asked and slightly turned to face him.

He waved his hands around, 'all of this. Pulling me out of the hall so I don't wake up out there in the morning, letting me sleep on your couch, and then letting me deal with the aftermath of what drinking does to a person, and giving me that lovely shake that you make to get rid of the hangover.'

'I would hope someone would do the same for me if they saw me in that state of mind,' you said simply and walked over with a glass of water and two pills for him to take.

'Thanks,' he said and took them both from your hands.

You sat down across from him at the table with a cup of coffee in front of you, allowing it to cool before taking a sip from the steaming mug.

'If you like, you can take a shower or something here, unless you'd rather go back to your apartment to,' you were cut off by the sound of someone knocking on your door.

'I'll be right back,' you said quietly and got up to answer the door. You unlocked the door and opened it to find a woman standing an inch or two shorter than yourself, skinny as a rod and far too tan for your taste, topped off with an unhappy face.

'My boyfriend wouldn't be here by chance would he,' she asked quickly.

'So much for a friendly hello,' you thought to yourself.

'He came home extremely drunk last night and he isn't answering his door across the hall or his cell phone for that matter,' she added.

You opened the door a bit wider, 'he's here.'

'Good, I'll just fetch him and take him back to his apartment then,' she snipped and walked in and found him standing in the doorway of the kitchen which was only a mere 15 or so feet from the door.

Watching her walk over to him for some reason the extreme feeling of distaste for her washed over you. Even though you barely knew him, you still knew him enough to help him out when he needed it the most and be there for him in the morning when the effects of his actions the evening before kicked him. You looked up at him and you both made eye contact briefly, you could tell just by that one look that you knew he wished you hadn't answered the door. He broke the eye contact and looked down at his girlfriend and repeated a number of times that he was alright.

'Well, we should be going,' the woman said quickly and pulled him right out the door, though he followed as slowly as he could.

'Thank you Klara,' he said as he left.

'You're welcome Ville, any time,' you said with a small pitiful smile.

Part of you right that instant wanted to run after him and save him from that witch of a girlfriend he had, but the other part of you knew that if you did go after him, you would have no way to explain yourself. You were nothing more than the girl across the hall, nothing more than that. You softly let out a sigh and closed the door; you could already hear the loud arguing coming from the other side of the door to his apartment. This made your heart sink even lower. It didn't even occur to him that someone so close in distance would never treat him like that, especially when he wasn't hung over. Though, there were probably other issues going on that they were arguing about that had nothing to do with you, you locked up the door and went off to go and get ready for the day.

You quickly showered and dressed for the day. While you were applying your make up you could hear a loud bang coming from Ville's apartment door. You sighed and slightly shook your head before touching the eyeliner pencil back to your eyelid. You finished up, slipped your shoes on your feet and snatching up your purse as you made your way out of your apartment. You glanced down at your watch and saw that it was still fairly early, you didn't need to be down at the office until 5, so you figured your mind as well just get some of your grocery shopping done. Living with your mother for a few weeks left your cabinets bare and caused some foods to go rotten. You made your way down the street, not needing a car since you technically couldn't drive anyways; never saw the point of a license. You were pretty much driven around by who ever your agent got for you to take you to and from an event. Plus it helped that everything was so close together in Helsinki. You took in a deep breath, it smelled like fall, you loved the smell of fall, and there was a hint of rain left in the air from the day before. You slipped your clammy hands into the pockets of your jacket and continued down the sidewalk to the store. It was as if everything was going back to the routine you once knew, or so it seemed.


	3. Chapter 3

'Why must he be with i her /i , she seems so fake,' you thought to yourself as you picked up a box of cereal.

'Clearly she treats him like dirt, it wouldn't fucking surprise me if she was cheating on him,' you thought.

Disgusted with your thoughts you quickly finished picking up what you needed from the grocery store before checking out and leaving to go back home. The walk home was quiet; it was the brink of the cold season so not many people walked outside anymore. Most stuck to their cars or traveled by bus. You chose to walk, it wasn't like it was terribly far to walk anyways and the grocery bags were light. You approached the complex you had come to call home for the past 5 years of your life. The life you had grown so fond of, the life with Ville living across the hall from you. The feeling of slight hope settled inside of you, hoping that Ville would be on his way down the stairs to get his mail or something, just to get a small glance at him. The small smile you had on your face faltered when you found yourself alone in the entrance way and stairwell. You sighed and headed upstairs to your room, slowly you trudged up the stairs, one at a time. You set the bags down next to the door and shuffled through your pocket for your key.

'Fuck,' you muttered under your breath.

'I must have left it inside, stupid bloody automatic locks,' you cursed some more and slammed your fist against the door out of anger.

The door across the hall opened up, your first thought was that it was Ville, coming out to return the favor of helping him so many times. You turned around and only saw the girl that barged into your apartment this morning.

'I thought she left this morning? Must have come back for another round,' you thought.

She looked at you, didn't say a word, and headed down the stairs and left the apartment, slamming the door on the way out, making it clear that she was pissed. Your gaze was still fixed on the door below even after she had been long gone.

'Darling, do you need some help,' a deep voice asked from behind you.

You snapped back to attention, realizing that you were locked out of your apartment and that the cold food was going to spoil soon if it was put into a fridge or some sort.

'Oh yes, sorry, I got lost in a train of thought. It appears I forgot my key to my apartment and I'm locked out,' you said.

'Well, you're welcome to come in mine and call your landlord and ask for them to come by with a spare key to let you in,' he offered.

You smiled, 'that'd be nice, thank you.'

'No problem darling. I'll grab your groceries and get what needs to stay cold on the fridge, help yourself to the phone in the kitchen,' he said.

You nodded and walked in behind him into his apartment. It was a complete and total mess, beer cans littered the floor, empty cigarette boxes scattered everywhere, papers, paint brushes, pencils, pens, clothes, boxes, old food wrappers, and everything was everywhere. You wondered how he could live such a messy life style, it was no where near healthy. You tip toed your way through the mess and found the kitchen phone; you took it down off the cradle and punched in the numbers to your landlord. After explaining to him what happened, he wasn't upset, just a little annoyed that he had to come by and screw up his routine for the day. When you hung up the phone, Ville was just about done unpacking your cold groceries into his tiny fridge.

'He should be by in an hour or so,' you said.

'Okay. Would you like anything, a beer or something,' he offered.

You waved your hand, 'no it's okay. My contract doesn't really want me to drink anything other than water, milk or juice. Thanks for the offer though.'

He nodded, 'so are you an actress or something?'

'Model,' you said and leaned against the door frame.

His eyebrows raised a bit.

'I'm not that ugly,' you laughed off.

'Oh no, I wasn't expressing that you were ugly or anything, you are a very beautiful woman! My girlfriend is a model and she's so, ugh, and you don't seem anything like her,' he said.

'Not every model is uptight and full of themselves. Well, many are, I'm just not one of them. I don't make it my life, I have other responsibilities,' you said.

'That's refreshing to hear, there should be more models like you darling. All one's I've met, all they do is fuss over their hair, clothes and make up, it's quite annoying,' he said.

'I know a few of those myself,' you nodded.

The two of you made small talk for the next hour until your landlord came by with the master key to let you into your apartment. Ville helped bring your groceries over to your apartment before having to leave to take care of some things he had planned for the evening. You said your good byes and you found yourself in your empty apartment once again. You sorted out your groceries and put them where they belonged, you changed out of your clothes and put on something more comfortable for the evening. You made a small dinner for yourself and sat down in front of the TV, flipping through the channels, attempting to find something decent to watch. When 11 o'clock hit, you trudged off to bed and hoped for a night with zero awakenings, at least not until mid morning.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning you were woken up to your phone screaming at you from the kitchen. Your first thought was the let the answering machine get it, until you rolled over and saw what time it was. It was the middle of the afternoon; it wasn't abnormal to be getting a call at this time of the day. You groaned and slowly pulled yourself out of bed. Since you were too slow to reach the phone in time you heard the machine click over, it wasn't long before you could hear your agents' voice booming through its tiny speaker. You took in a deep breath and picked up the phone, cutting off his voice on the machine and coming through the ear piece of the phone.

'Hello Geoff,' you answered.

'Klara! Where have you been? You know you have a magazine ad to do this afternoon; I thought we agreed on Noon?'

You bit your bottom lip, he was right. 'Sorry, I over slept, I'll be there in an hour, promise.'

'Good, I don't think I can keep the photographer here for too much longer, he's ready to call the head hancho to ask to find a new model,' Geoff snapped.

'Calm down, I'll be there in an hour,' you said calmly.

'I don't get it Klara, how can you be so calm about this? This is your career!'

You nodded to yourself, 'true, but does life have to be stressful 24/7, must it?'

'Klara, just please come down here as soon as you can, otherwise it's my head too,' he said quickly and hung up.

You sighed and ran off to the bathroom and quickly showered. You hate having to be pressed on time but it was your own fault for not checking your calendar last night before you went to bed. Your mind was in too many other places for you to even really think about your job. Once you were all showered and hair dried, you threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. You slipped on a pair of your old blue and white checkered Vans, grabbed your bag and locked your apartment door as you left. Swiftly, you made your way outside to the curb to wave down a taxi. A taxi pulled up to the curb and you opened the door to get it.

'Wait,' you heard someone shout from behind you and the loud bang of the complex front door.

You turned around and felt yourself smile when you saw Ville out of breath as if he just ran a mile.

'Do you mind if we share a taxi, I'm kind of in a hurry,' he asked.

'I don't mind, I'm in a hurry too,' you said.

'No problem,' he said.

You both got in the taxi, Ville closed the door after him. You told the driver where to take you and Ville chuckled.

'What's so funny,' you turned towards him.

'I'm headed to the same place sweetheart,' he said.

'You're going to a photo shoot,' you asked, the sound of surprise in your voice.

'I'm not in the shoot, but my girlfriend is and she insists I be there. But if it was up to me, I'd still be upstairs in bed,' he said.

You laughed, 'so would I.'

The rest of the ride was comfortably quiet. Within 10 minutes time you arrived at the building where the photo shoot was taking place already.

'Here's our stop,' you said and began to sift through your bag to pay the driver.

'Don't worry about it sweetheart, I got it,' Ville insisted and paid the driver for the two of you.

'I'll pay you back later,' you said as the two of you headed inside, Ville opening the door for you as you entered.

'Such a gentleman,' you mused in your head.

'Darling, I'm the one still in debit to you,' Ville said.

'Well, lets just call it even then,' you said as you pushed the button for the elevator.

'We'll see,' Ville smirked and stepped in as the doors opened.

You rolled your eyes and made your way up to the floor of the photo shoot. It wasn't long before the doors opened and you were attacked by Geoff and being whisked away to hair and make up. You never even had the chance to say bye to Ville. You sat down in the chair in a bright room as the hair stylist pulled and twisted at your hair and the make up artist rubbing and poking at your face. As much as you enjoy being pampered, these were the moments you hated; being rushed around at 1000 miles per hour due to time constraints. It wasn't long before you were thrown into wardrobe and snapped at to get dressed. You put on the outfit they gave you and made your way out to the stage. The other model was still out there, the bright light bulbs flashing all over the place.

'She just adores the attention,' you heard someone mutter next to you.

'Ville isn't that-'

'My girlfriend? Jonna? Yes.'

'Then why do you talk so bitter about her?'

'I love her, but she can be a bit of a bitch,' he admitted.

'Ville!'

He shrugged.

'Klara!'

'Well, that'd be me. I guess I'll see you later then,' you said.

He nodded.

You couldn't help but smile to yourself as you made your way to where you were supposed to be.


	5. Chapter 5

After the photo shoot there was an announcement of an after party at a local club. Part of you just wanted to go home and sleep and another part of you was screaming to go and have some fun. You couldn't even remember the last time you went out and had some fun for the hell of it.

On your way out of the building, you glanced around a bit to see if Ville was still around with i her /i , but you couldn't find him. You left and headed back home to get ready for tonight. You got in a taxi and silently rode home. Looking out the window at the busy traffic, you brought your gaze upwards and saw that the sun was starting to go down and some stars were starting to sparkle through the orange and purple sky. The feeling of an empty hole burned inside of you - loneliness. You couldn't even remember the last time it was that you went out on a good date. Many of the guys you tried to date only used you to be spotted in a tabloid with you or to say they went on a date with a model. Then again, you've seemed to have your heart set on just Ville since you met him a couple years ago, but seeing him with i her /i was starting to make your heart crumble. He said he loved her, but you couldn't understand why he stays with her when all she ever does is yell at him or make him do things for her. It's quite clear from a bystander's point of view that their relationship is falling apart and neither is making the effort to put an end to it. Why does Ville put up with her?

The taxi stopped, you paid the driver and got out of the car and went upstairs to your apartment. As you slipped the key into the door lock you couldn't help but slightly glance over your shoulder at the door across the hall. There was a small glimpse of hope that he'd come out and say hi or something. You turned the key and opened your door and went inside. You threw your bag on the couch and went off to your room to pick out an outfit for the after party. You pulled out a pair of faded jeans that had sliced holes in the knees along with a white tank top that had three black stars stamped across the chest. Leaving your clothes on your bed you went off and took a shower to get rid of all the hair spray and caked on make up they put on you at the photo shoot.

You turned off the hot water and stepped out of the shower and got ready for the party. You really weren't expecting on seeing anyone you haven't seen before so you saw no point in making yourself look glamorous or anything. Besides, most of them will be drunk anyways, except for you. No need to impress a bunch of people who won't remember anything the next morning. You put on your clothes and put on your make up, leaving your long hair down, allowing it to frame your face. You grabbed your bag and walked downstairs and caught a cab to the night club. Traffic was oddly clear, but it was the middle of the week so most people were inside with their families for dinner and evening activities. As you looked out the window, you saw a family walking down the street, a mom, dad, and little girl. You couldn't help but smile; you remember when you used to share those sorts of moments with your parents. Being an only child was always lonely so when you got to spend time with your parents it was the only fun you really got to have. School was never easy growing up, the boys would pick on you and the girls would avoid you, and the teenage years were even worse. The boys would hit on you in the most perverse ways possible, and the girls were always catty because they were jealous. You couldn't help it that you turned into the woman that you are and had the right look to be a model. You didn't ask for this, it just happened.

The cab stopped in front of the night club, you paid the driver and got out. Geoff was standing outside having a smoke before going in for the party. You walked over to him and took the cigarette out of his mouth.

'You know. These things can kill you,' you said and slightly shook it between your thumb and index finger.

Geoff shrugged, 'I'm not the model, you are, don't worry about my health.'

You scoffed and threw the cigarette to the ground and ground it into the cement with your shoe.

'I wasn't done with that,' he said.

You raised an eyebrow at him, 'you are now.'

You left your agent out there with his jaw still dropped. He hated it when people did stuff like that, especially when it was one of the models he was working with. Though he knew not to mess with you, you've threatened to walk out of big contracts when he dared to reprimand you like a five year old girl. You went inside and walked around, trying to find a familiar sober face in the crowd.

'Klara!'

You snapped your attention in the direction of the voice that called out your name. A short girl with bleach blond hair came quickly to you. You groaned under your breath.

'Hey Klara, did you just get here?'

'Hi Alicia and yes I just got here.'

'Great! Come join us, we're playing some drinking games,' she said and grabbed your arm.

You pulled back your arm from her, 'no thanks. I don't drink.'

She looked at you confused.

You looked at her and walked away, you didn't feel like dealing with an airhead tonight.

You sat down at an empty table in the back corner of the room. You just asked the waiter for a glass of water and observed everyone else have a great time. The waiter came back and put the crystal glass down in front of you and then walked off to take care of some other orders. As you stirred the ice in the glass someone sat down in the other chair at your table.

'Now why is a beautiful sweetheart, such as yourself, sitting down at a party,' you heard.

'Now why is someone who has a girlfriend, who is here, be asking someone like me such a question,' you said.

He took a sip from his beer bottle, 'are you suggesting that I am hitting on you?'

'Well Mr. Valo, you spot me from across the room sitting at an empty table, you wait until after I get my drink to come over and attempt to make small talk with me, all while your girlfriend is traveling about the room,' you summed up for him.

'True, but you failed to notice that my girlfriend is off with that Marco character and slutting her way about the drinking games,' he said.

'Ville! That's no way to talk about your girlfriend!'

'It's no secret, even though she likes to think it is. If only she knew of how many times I know she's cheated on me,' he said and took another sip from his beer.

'Is this the alcohol talking,' you asked.

'This is only my first one of the night, I'm quite clear headed darling,' he assured you.

You nodded.

He stood up and left his beer on the table, 'would you care to dance?'

You fought with your conscious for a moment and accepted.


	6. Chapter 6

'Ville…we…can't do…this. It…isn't right,' you said between breaths.

'Who said you had to do the right thing all the time,' he broke away and said with a mischievous smile.

You backed up a bit from him, leaving your hands on his shoulders. 'You are with Jonna and I'm just the girl from across the hall, we can't just randomly start making out in the clubs' back hallway like this.'

He closed the gap between the two of you, 'but you enjoyed it, right?'

You looked away from him.

'You did. Have you ever thought that maybe I do have feelings for you,' he asked softly and kissed you on the cheek.

'You're with _her_,' you said, motioning to back to where the mass of sweaty bodies were in the building.

'She's probably off doing far worse than what we are doing, besides, I was planning on breaking up with her,' he said.

You raised an eyebrow, 'oh really?'

He nodded and closed the gap between you and him and pressed his lips lightly to yours. You knew you should push away and stop this whole thing before it got worse, but the little devil inside of you was chanting your name to keep going and be bad for once. You had been doing the right thing for so long you had forgotten the rush of doing something you knew you shouldn't be doing. Ville pushed a little bit harder and you returned his action by slightly parting your lips. For a few moments the two of you enjoyed each other and ignored the world around you. You couldn't even remember when the last time it was that you felt a fire this great inside of you. In the distance you could hear people quieting down and leaving, you slowly pulled away and looked down at your feet.

'She's going to be looking for you, we should probably go,' you said,

Ville tilted your head back up to look at you and kissed you softly on the lips, 'she'll find her own way home.'

'Didn't you come together?'

'Yes, but I'm sure that Marco fellow will take her home, sleep with her, and then she'll pretend nothing ever happened,' he said.

'But I need to get going,' you said.

'We live in the same apartment complex, we can leave together and play it off as if we just figured it'd be less expensive that way,' he said.

'You know, for a man who has had too much to drink, you sure do have a clear mind when it comes to these sort of things,' you said.

'I didn't have too much to drink, I had two beers, which was nothing for me, I am very clear headed right now,' he protested.

You nodded and rolled your eyes.

'Don't believe me huh? Well then, in a couple days ask me what happened tonight and I promise you I'll be able to answer, without leaving any details out,' he said.

'Whatever, lets just go,' you said and started down the hallway without him.

You walked outside where there were mobs of people, you looked around and things started to look fuzzy and there was this strange loud buzzing noise in your ears, you couldn't figure out where it was coming from until things just seemed to stop and go pitch black around you.

You shot open your eyes and found yourself starring up at your bedroom ceiling. The sound of your alarm clock was echoing in your head as it continued to buzz to wake you up. You slapped your hand down on it to make the treacherous noise to stop. You laid there, place your hands over your face.

'It was all a dream,' you muttered to yourself.

'None of it was real, none of it,' you repeated.

You do remember going to the party and sharing one dance with Ville but that was it, nothing further happened. You sat up slowly and sighed, slightly tilting your head in the direction of his apartment across the hall. How much you wanted that dream to at least be partially real, you wanted to be with him but you didn't want to be i the other woman /i , you wanted to be the only woman. You got up and pulled yourself out of bed and got yourself showered and ready for the day. You had made plans today to hang out with your friend Dany, since you hadn't seen her in a while. You two had met at a photo shoot a few years back and have kept in some contact since then, occasionally going out for coffee or something. You never really had the time to hang out with anyone and neither did she, so it was pretty much when ever the two of you found free time to get together and catch up, you did.

You grabbed your things before exiting your apartment, stopping briefly outside your door and looking at the one across the hall. A nagging tug pulled at your stomach, and bits and pieces of the dream replayed in your mind, you shook them away.

'It will never happen, it was never real, Klara, just give it up,' you said to yourself.

You locked the door behind you and headed downstairs and caught a cab and headed to a local diner a few blocks away.


	7. Chapter 7

'So tell me darling how you have been since our last little get together,' Dany asked in her English accent.

'Alright I suppose. Geoff still insists that I make modeling my top priority, but it's difficult considering how things have been going for my mom and such,' you said.

'He's still your agent? Darling you really should give my agent a call, he's wonderful and he understands that we all have our own lives with responsibilities, though he does get rather big headed at times when one of his models is doing well and bringing in the money,' she said with a short laugh at the end.

'Geoff is always big headed, a little more flexibility would be nice, maybe I will give your agent a call, who knows, maybe we'll get to see each other more,' you said.

'Wonderful, I'll let him know,' she said with a smile.

You nodded slightly and took a sip from your coffee cup. You glanced outside the window and saw the busy street of cars and people going in their separate directions, all headed to their final destinations. The sight of some of the couples made you almost want to vomit right then and there, your stomach clenching into a knot. How much you wanted to be one of those couples. One of those couples with Ville. You lowered your head and turned away from the window. Dany caught a glimpse at the expression on your face, she knew you well enough to know when something was bothering you.

'Alright Klara, what's bothering you?'

You sighed slightly, 'it's nothing really.'

'Darling, you wouldn't look so melancholic if it was nothing. What's wrong? And don't you dare tell me it has to do with that Geoff agent of yours, because I can tell just by the look on your face and in your eyes that what's bothering you isn't work related. So come on darling, spill it out for me.'

You hated how you were always so readable, especially with Dany. She could read you so easily; it was almost as if she could read your mind like an open book. You took another small sip from your coffee cup.

'I'm sure you remember Ville?'

Dany thought for a moment, 'yes, I do.'

'Well, I know I really shouldn't try for him, with him taken in all, but I can't help but feel that he's it for me, no one else.'

'Give it time darling. Who knows, just because things aren't working right now between the two of you, who's to say it won't in the future? I'm not saying it will or won't happen, but the future is a big question mark ahead of us. No one knows what's ahead.'

'I know, but it's hard. He lives across the hall from me, and we do talk when we see each other. I know for a fact that his girlfriend, Jonna, can't stand me-'

'Jonna? You mean-'

You nodded, 'yes Dany, that Jonna.'

A twisted smile came across her face, you knew right then and there that she was planning something.

'Dany, no. It's bad enough that she hates me as the girl across the hall, but I don't need her on my back and hating me as the girl who stole her boyfriend away from her.'

'But you love him, no?'

You stayed silent for a moment. Did you love him? You let out a soft sigh, 'I could see it happening if things ever blossomed between us.'

'Well then, since I know you aren't one to throw caution into the wind, and if Jonna treats him anything like I've seen her treat anyone else around her then I'm sure that relationship will end soon enough. Normally I'd say sabotage the relationship and take him for yourself, but, you aren't like that and I don't want to change you into something that you aren't or ever willing to be. So, my best advice, give it time, Jonna will do all the dirty work for you.'

'Thank you Dany.'

'No problem darling.'


	8. Chapter 8

After coffee with Dany you headed back to your apartment. Though what you thought would be a simple, quiet trip back home, turned out to be rather scary. You didn't realize it until you were half way up the stairs that you were headed right into a battle zone. You could hear screaming and things being thrown around and hitting the walls. Your eyes widened when you realized it was all coming from the apartment across the hall from you, Ville's apartment. Your stomach tied itself into a knot; you quickly started fumbling through your purse, trying to find the key. Just as you pulled it out the door to Ville's apartment slammed open, you held your breath and tried to slip the key into the door.

'I hope you're happy Ville Valo! I was the best damn thing that ever happened to you and you bloody damn well know it!'

'I think I'll manage sweetheart,' you could hear a hint of laughter in his voice.

'I hate you Ville!'

'Alas we finally agree on something!'

Part of you was screaming and jumping up and down in joy, not physically but definitely inside of you. The other part wanted to just hurry up with the lock and run inside to avoid being pulled into the war that looked to be just about over. You heard Jonna quickly walk down the stairs, slamming the door to the apartment complex as she left. Clearly, she was pissed and you felt like smiling the biggest smile you have ever smiled in your entire life, but with Ville right across the hall you didn't want to be rude.

'I apologize for that darling,' you heard Ville say behind you.

You turned around, 'what for?'

'Jonna is over dramatic in public, it's quite embarrassing and I apologize that you had to see that,' he said.

'Oh, it's okay,' you said.

'Do you mind if I join you? I mean, if you aren't doing anything because if you are I wouldn't want to interrupt your day,' he said quickly.

'You're more than welcome to come over Ville,' you said with a slight laugh.

He smiled a little and closed the door to his apartment and joined you in yours since you now had the door ajar. You took your shoes and jacket off and threw the jacket on the coat rack and kicked the shoes off to the side by the door. You turned around and found Ville over by your CD collection that you had over by the sound system.

'I see you have found my collection,' you laughed.

He nodded, 'you have quite the taste in music darling. Far better than Jonna's that's for sure.'

'I'll take that as a compliment.'

'Oh, hah, yeah it was a compliment darling. I apologize if I start comparing things to Jonna, she's still in my mind,' he said.

'No need to apologize, I mean you just broke up and all and there's nothing wrong with having that person still on your mind just afterwards,' you said.

'Was it really that bad, I mean, what was displayed out there,' he asked.

'No, not really, though she kinda scared me, your reactions to everything she said just made me laugh, not out loud or anything. Okay I'm going to shut up now,' you said and could feel your face turning bright red.

He laughed a bit, 'you know I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.'

You looked at him with a raised eyebrow, 'how do you figure?'

'Well for one, you have a wonderful taste in music, and I'm sure you know that I'm in a band,' he said.

'Well then, if your accusations are correct then keep sifting through the CD's under 'H' I believe,' you smirked.

He turned around and smiled, 'so you're a fan! That's wonderful!'

You felt yourself blush again.

'Oh and you always seem to be willing to help me out when I'm drunk and locked out of my apartment, that shows that you care, and I know if the same thing happened to you I'd let you into my apartment and return the favor. Plus, you dislike Jonna just as much as I do!'

You shook your head, 'alright, so we have a few things in common. I guess that makes us friends?'

'Yep,' he said proudly with a cheesy grin.

'Alright, friends it is then.'

Inside it was tearing you apart, just friends. That wasn't exactly what you wanted to be with Ville, but friends' is better than nothing you figured. Who knows, you thought, maybe one day he'll see me as more than just a friend. Just maybe.


End file.
